Radioactive
by Bella1413
Summary: Songfic. As PANEM rises completes its year-round games, another one takes place in a secret facility in Washington. Breeding and such is vital for repopulating. Though the 3 million other people seem fine, the Capitol says otherwise. Look into a mutts point of view to see how she survives.


_Quick note: this is something I wanted to add. The song '_Radioactive' _by I_magine Dragons_ is my favorite of I'd say for the past 6 weeks. Anyways this will be most-likely longer than a one-shot, though knowing myself it might become a story. Also, this takes place in the Hunger Games, around the time Peeta and Katniss join(you will see later). I added some historical (I guess) declarations in this story. I'm not saying that it will happen, it just came from a mind of a 13 year old living in present day. Just saiyan, no typo. Anyways I combined some areas from HG with real areas, but in no way am I saying that that where some events happen. But here you go! Radioactive.. . ._

* * *

"Get your butt up," says a scruffy voice, "its time to eat.''

I lay on top of a make shift pile of planks with some blankets on top. This is my bed. In my cell there's not much to look at. a barred window that only reminds me that I'm a caged animal, a pile of bones, and it's made up of concrete cement. It's big enough for at least one more bed so I have walking room. Slash markings of previous owners indicate that they only spent a week in this cell. I must've beat the record. I spent 4 days in here and I'm already about to die.

Ever since World War 3, America tried to regain it's strength. Rebuilding, reconstructing, and most importantly repopulating. It's been years and I personally think the rate that's going is fine but no. Of course the government says other wise. Since Asia had or I guess still has the nuclear weapons, some of it bombed over here causing some. . . events to happen. Most died but the couple 3,000,000 that remained wanted to die. They were genetic mutations, creatures, monsters some though not all. Just victims. Some super scientist found a way to make radioactivity_help_ with the current situation. True it did stunt our population but it cause the products to, lets just say create another_idea_.

There was this one lady who was already exposed to radioactivity before the whole repopulating scenario happened. When she gave birth, she created a humanoid dog thing. It was a human who had the senses like a dog, a tail, and of course the hair. It had lived for a few days till it died from too much testing. It wasn't because of the ingredients that created the animal, but the process before. Turns out the lady was bit by a dog causing their blood to mix. Once the chemicals spread over her body, all she needed was another dose and she would create a whole new species. Ever since then they tested people, animals, pregnant woman, just to create this whole new breed of people. Back then it would've been called a power but this wasn't a superhero. No it was a whole _species _of animal like people. When the testing failed they decided a whole new recipe. Combine _animal _DNA with the _nuclear _DNA, then inject it into people. This process took 3 years to stabilize, till one day a kid was tested. He or she was the age of 14 and was tested out with the new formula _X. _It worked. This time the kid lived for 3 months. Within that time period, scientist began creating new formulas instead of just the dog. No, we wanted to fly, to see in the night, have the ability to do anything.

So, 2 years after the Formula X plan successes, with all this _radioactivity business, _and the approval of the government, the United Scientist of Nuclear-ology gathered 15 kids ranging from 14 to 16 every year to see if their new _theory _will work. Again it's a theory. Not every testing did turn out successfully. They only send of the rest of us that haven't transformed yet home, once they have at least one kid that still lived through the process. According to the prison buzz, only 5 kids from each year had ever 'lived' through the transformation. We say they 'lived' because we never see them again. If I did my math right, it's been 10 years since WW3 and the population stays the same because of all these testing. I wonder, if they realize this.

The guard leads me to where the other subjects eat. Or as they like to call us, purebreds, since were not their genetic hybrids yet. This time I count 13 people here, incluring my self. That means they still got 2 more kids to gather up. I try not to become friends with them. I don't want to become attached to one of them, then find out they're dead the next day. They don't start testing till all of them show up so I say we still have at least a few more hours left. A day at most. From the limited information that I have, they randomly pick kids to start put with. doesn't matter what you look like or your cell number. Just randomly selecting kids to their death.

The dining area would be like a cafeteria if it wasn't for the lack of color. This entire place is made out of cement, they have barred windows but all I see through them, is grey and red. Both in the sky and on the soil.

I get in line for my mush and sauce. Number 7 gets in line next to me. She's the one with all the information about what's going on here. Everyone talks to her because we all need some information. Even if we die.

"So, how long do we have?" I ask.

"Well, we have one coming in soon today. Next one will be tomorrow."

Ok, one more day. That's it.

_CREEK, _the double doors that lead to our freedom is now open. But then it's quickly followed by dark outlines of guards. They shove in a boy and a guard. The doors creek back closed. All is silent in the room, everyone stares at number 14. Poor kid. He even has as our 'uniform' on. Black T-shirt and grey pants followed by combat brown boots.

Number 14 falls in line with the guard beside him. Though he looks to be about 15, he still is shaking like crazy. He has the height and build of a teen so I can only presume. He has charcoal hair and dust all over his face. Standard for any one his age. Even us girls have a little coal dust on our body. The guard starts to get bored and leaves the kid on his own. Everyone is still staring at him so I can tell he feels awkward.

I bet everyone had to go through this. Though I wonder how it was like for the first four people. Truthfuly being alone and ignored was the worst thing that has ever happened to me. But here, in this jail, it's the thing I most long for.

Naturally I sit alone with a small table. Everyone else seems to do the same. No real groups to make out like in regular high school. I look back at number 14. Seriously, he's still shaking... I sigh and concentrate on my mush.

_Just please don't sit with me_

"Mind if I sit?" A voice asks.

Looking up, its number 14

"Go ahead," I reply. Do I even bother...

Great, now all of the purebreds are staring at us. I can hear them now. '_Huh, looks like a Romeo and Juliet.' ' That's ancient history! Have you heard about Katniss and Peeta?' ' Sad, so sad.'_

I look over to see if my tablemate had heard any of that. Course he's still shaking. I give a slight laugh.

"Don't worry," I start. "They're just teasing you. Besides we all had to go through this stage at one point."

"Alright. Thanks."

At least he calmed down a bit. His eyes wander from me to his food.

"So, um how long you've been here?" He asks.

"Oh, just 4 days." Still staring?

"Ok. . . .so if im number 14 there's another one coming soon, right?"

"Yeah, tomorrow. Don't worry. Remember that some of us will get out."

"Ok. Ok. So how's it been here?" He's trying to make a converation, I don't mind as long as I don't have to talk to him again. I glance up from my mush meet with his grey, stormy eyes.

"Oh! Um as good as it can get if you like stone and darkness."

Number 14 gives a slight smile. "They're not testing until tomorrow right?" He asks.

"Yes, just don't get to cocky if you think you'll not be a tribute. I heard this one time, there was this kid who started to goof off, cuz he thought he wouldn't be chosen. So he started being silly, started to actually smile here. But then of course, on the last day if testing, they turned him into a monkey." I hear small gasps from the audience.

The boy starts to laugh then chokes on the dust.

" I guess there's multiple reasons why I'll never hear a laugh," he smirks. I can hear the usuall talking of the purebreds. Must've put on enough of a show.

I smile and nod.

"Jake," he extends his arm.

"Adrianne," I shake his hand.

_Good luck_ I think to my self. _To the both of us._

XXXXX

So yeah! This is an edit. I polished this story up. Though I'm still not sure if this'll be a Story or not.. Anyways, follow to find out and review.


End file.
